


Fireworks

by LittleLuciernagaSide (littleLuciernaga)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleLuciernaga/pseuds/LittleLuciernagaSide
Summary: Tsumugi isn't a thrill seeker, and though Chiaki is, he's a lot more considerate (and persistent) than you'd give him credit for.





	Fireworks

The more the day goes on, the less Tsumugi feels like he’s on a date and more like he’s partaking in babysitting.

Anybody with such a thought would probably be complaining about a childish partner, but in this case, _ Tsumugi _is the one who feels like the kid in the equation, dragging Chiaki down with his limitations and specific needs.

“Um…”

Though he’s as quiet as a mouse and the chatter of visiting crowds should drown him out, Chiaki still pipes up from his side of the table, half a hot dog already is in mouth.

“Mhm?” The brunette goes, still munching away. Tsumugi is a little self-conscious to allow himself to react to the endearing little action, looking to the side in embarrassment.

“I wanted to apologize about the ride. Again.” He mumbles, forcing himself to talk over the cheerful music of the park’s speakers. It’s difficult to make himself heard and sound as grim at the same time, but he somehow manages it. “I know you were really excited about the roller coaster...you really should’ve just gotten in without me.”

It’s not surprising Tsumugi feels so down; anybody would’ve been mad at being made to stand in line for a big ride for half an hour before being right in front of the real deal. No matter how hard Tsumugi had tried to keep himself properly hyped, steady and ready for the incoming cart they were going to sit in--the one at the front, where Chiaki insisted the air would feel the best--, he couldn’t hold in the nausea and anxiety that came with seeing the real height of the vertical loop without a person in front of him to delay it. The scene was far more embarrassing in his head than whatever actually happened in real life, but Tsumugi could still only process guilt and the worst thoughts; both at himself and whatever Chiaki must’ve been thinking of him right now.

What he doesn’t really take into account, though, is that Chiaki never really complained or made a bad face about this. He doesn’t seem to think much of anything at all, really, looking almost confused with Tsumugi’s apology in the midst of going over the remains of his treat. He finally gives a clear answer after gulping and wiping away at crumbs with his sleeve.

“That’s just fine!” Chiaki beams, a thumbs-up included, “I wouldn’t have gone alone, anyway. Today is all about enjoying each other’s company, after all!”

“Yeah, but there’s not a lot of enjoyment in just sitting down in the shade and having snacks all day long… we could’ve just done this downtown to do this.” Tsumugi tells him, his smile nervous, self-aware and tight.

Truth be told, Tsumugi isn’t quite so surprised this is how their morning at the local amusement park is turning out so far. He’d warned Chiaki from the very first moment he suggested the date’s location that he wasn’t so good with thrill rides, long lines or loud open spaces, but it didn’t make him feel any less guilty about dragging him down with him. Stupid comfort.

Nevertheless, Chiaki isn’t easy to dishearten at all. In fact, he almost seems to enjoy the challenge of keeping positive despite the difficulties, his grin still unbeatable. He reaches out for one of Tsumugi’s hands, and while the latter’s instinct is to flinch at the sudden contact, he doesn’t really make an effort to pull away. Chiaki smiles reassuringly.

“Hey, it’s okay. I mean it.” He tells Tsumugi, a lot more subdued, but just as positive. “Amusement parks aren’t all thrill rides. We’re gonna find something fun for us to do, alright? I guarantee you’ll be smiling ear to ear by the end of the day!”

Ah, Tsumugi can’t say no to a face this dashing or a relentlessness as endearing. Cheeks red with endearment, he nods along, even if he’s not even half as certain as he’d like to be.

\--

Despite all of Tsumugi’s worries, Chiaki actually ended up being right.

It didn’t take too long for him to prove it, either. In the midst of his anxiety, Tsumugi hadn’t actually given himself the chance to notice all the different things the park provided besides the usual roller coasters and scary dark rides; the carnival-style games that Chiaki mostly excelled at, the shows, the parades and the snacks unique to the park. Before Tsumugi even knew it, not only was he struggling to carry balloons and plush toys around, but he was actually giddy with enthusiasm as the sun came lower and lower into the sky. He even surprises himself when they reach the ferris wheel that would’ve probably intimidated him in the morning, pointing up with starry eyes.

“How about we go there next?” 

Chiaki follows his finger and finds himself making a little noise of amazement.

“It’s so high, though... will you be okay in there?”

“Yeah--” Tsumugi nods along, laughing. “It’s nice and slow. Plus, I’ve kept you way too long on the ground today. I think I can handle this much.”

Though Chiaki seems to have a bit of a hard time deciding if it was the fair thing to run along, part of him seemed elated to be considered as well. The ferris wheel was a big thing he had made a point of listing in the many things he had wanted to try for the day, but had been oddly silent about since the roller coaster incident, after all. He flashes a toothy grin before going for another in many sudden handholds of the day and pulling Tsumugi along with overwhelming enthusiasm; Tsumugi should probably be used to that or stop blushing or flinching by now, but the rush of excitement and confusion still needed time getting used to.

The line is a little longer for this one, as many couples and families want to enjoy the nightly scenes of the park from high above, where the fireworks of the last parades of the day and the bright neon lights of the rides illuminate the darkened scenery in beautiful, dream-like ways. It’s honestly worth the wait, and though Tsumugi is initially nervous--even a little claustrophobic-- about the slug-like pace of their cart and how it never seems to reach the top, he’s well cared for the whole way through, a steady and warm hand keeping hold of his as they reach higher above even some of the taller roller coasters of the area. His eyes and smile are wide when they go over the top, and Chiaki’s laughing when he notices as much.

“Looks like I was right about the end of the day, huh?” He grins. 

“Huh--Am I really smiling ear to ear?”

When Chiaki nods, Tsumugi sort of chuckles, self-conscious.

“I guess it can’t be helped after a day like this…” He looks right in front of him, where Chiaki is sitting. Their knees are touching and he already has one hand occupied by Chiaki’s, but in the warmth of the moment and the lit sky with fluorescent lights and upcoming fireworks, Tsumugi finds a bit of bravery to give him his other hand, grateful and kind. He squeezes gently. “Thank you. It’s all because of you.”

Chiaki is usually the one making bold and shameless commentary, but he doesn’t seem to mind being on the other end of praise. His cheeks tinted, he laughs.

“What kind of hero wouldn’t work hard to make the people around him happy, right?”

As if seeing Ryusei red go red wasn’t cute enough, he still goes ahead and says sappy, sweet things like these. Tsumugi wants to lean forward to properly reward him, but a sudden popping noise startles and stops him halfway, making both of them look outside their little cabin; the fireworks have started.

It’s the perfect ending to something of a perfect day, Tsumugi thinks, admiring the colorful explosions in the sky from the best possible place. While Chiaki stares, shouts and points out in delight to the bright colors, Tsumugi catches his illuminated profile and thinks to himself how fitting an image it is: A red hero who saved his day, and many more to come.


End file.
